callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makin
Makin is a Japanese map in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place on the coastal area of Makin Atoll. It is possible to find good cover here, but this map equally displays open areas, where the player can pose as an easy target if not fully aware of one's surroundings. This map is also fairly dark in contrast, so the atmosphere is usually that of stealth. Tactics This map is generally disliked for games of Search and Destroy, however using the right gun can make Search and Destroy here easy. Rifles can be used, but because of the fighting usually taking place in smaller areas, a submachine gun could probably be put to better use. While not commonly used, bolt action rifles, such as the Arisaka can work well here, assuming the player does not go into the more close-quarter areas of the map. Makin is usually liked for War, as there are many different ways to get at and cover the flags, and no flag is too in the open or too urban. This problem is present in many maps, such as Castle. A good strategy for War on this map is to have a Submachine Gun, such as a Type 100 with Sticky Grenades or Molotovs, especially for in the lower, more urban parts of the map. In Team Deathmatches, players will generally fight for the watch tower because it can be easily defended and is the highest sniping area in the map. However, the problem with this spot is that enemy players will usually do their best to kill the player(s) in the tower with grenades or by sniping from a lower altitude. Round houses should be careful treading into, as opponents can enter from multiple sides. A machine gun would be as effective as an SMG as most fights will take place on the beach, or the bridges. Most people will fight over the treehouse. One person should take an automatic weapon and stay in the area leading to the treehouse. Another person with a machine gun could be guarding the area where the enemies will try to take the treehouse by surprise, preferably, the ladder. To one side of the map where the sea enters, people with LMGs hang round here because it is hard to see them. It is also useful in Search and Destroy because it is easy to flank the enemy. There is also a glitch near the Marine Raiders start. In the Wii version, there is a glitch directly above the Japanese spawn point (it allows one to get onto an otherwise inaccessible roof, as well as out-of-bounds; this has also made the map despised by some Wii players and loved by others). Note: If anyone using this glitch starts shooting and is exposed, it is possible to kill. It is common to find players in the water, as others do not usually look there. Combined with the dark cover of the night, the sea is a pretty good hiding place. Dogs cannot enter the water so it's advised that when Dogs are unleashed, sprint into the sea, to catch the enemy or be protected. On Domination it is wise to go for B with an SMG or MG. It is also worth noting that because of the water, Molotov Cocktails will be ineffective in many areas, making Sticky Grenades a much more reliable alternative. During a game of War, where the very first flag is, there are holes on the top sides of the "interior" hut. Throwing Satchel Charges through these and detonating them is a very easy and powerful way to clear the room of enemy players. Trivia * This map, along with Castle and Roundhouse, were playable in the Call of Duty: World at War Beta. * There is an Easter Egg close to the Japanese spawn. If a player spawns and then immediately goes to the hut connected to the bridge and looks at the table below the first window to the left, a fish stabbed onto the table with a Hitler Youth Knife can be seen, something not found in Japan or it's occupied territories. *If the player goes by the "Temple" in the north part of the map, chimes can be heard as well as a bell left of the temple. *In the patch released on February 26, 2009, a map called Makin Day was a bonus add-on with the patch. It is a daytime version of Makin with a few new features and low tide. *In a patch, the building next to the Marine spawn's ladder has been removed due to camping issues. *In Spectator mode, if the player goes into the water beyond the fence and stays there for about 30 seconds, the sound of gasping for breath is heard. *There is an interactive scenery piece across the roundhouse from the treehouse. There will be clothing racks. If the player keeps shooting at one of them, it will act like a swing. *There is a glitch that is displayed on Youtube which lets one make a giant Tidal Wave appear over the whole map. *Flares are recommended for this map, as throwing them high into the sky will distract enemies as it turns into a giant glowing ball in the night sky. Also, it can light up areas. *There are certain glitches in which the player can get in some of the rocks in the map. If the player keeps jumping into one eventually they will go into it and can shoot enemies while the rock would serve as an impenetrable shield. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer